Accompany
by jadestarboo
Summary: Song fic. By Green Day. Shadows can lift you along your way sometimes it's the only thing that walks with you. But also love.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Full Metal Alchemist

Author Note: This is RoyAi! YEAH! The song is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by GREEN DAY! YEAH!

* * *

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone _

Roy looked at the radio and set his hand on the volume knob. He looked at the TV watching the sad scene. "JACK! JACK!" Rose shock him. She was floating on a floating door while her lover Jack stopped moving as they floated further away from the sinking Titanic. Roy felt tears springing to his eyes. His hand quickly turned the song louder.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

Roy looked down at his lap and thoughts flooded his head, 'Am I walking alone?' He wiped the tears away, 'Maes is dead, Ed is dead, and who else? "EVERYONE YOU LOVE AROUND YOU IS DYING!" that was from a stupidly funny movie he watched four hours ago, Scary Movie Three. 'It was too stupid and funny.' Roy chuckled. It was so true. Everyone that he cared about was dying. He patted the head on his lap gently. He hoped this one won't go away. No, he loved this one. Too much.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone _

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Rose blew the whistle many times until they came for her.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone _

Read between the lines of what's

_Fucked up and every things all right_

Shadows eh? Roy sighed and looked out at the window. It was raining and its dull features made Roy feel a fire burn in him. He bent down and kissed the human on his lap. The human sighed and went back to sleeping snuggling against him.

Was it true? Was the only thing holding him up all these years was his own shadow? Was it? And was his shallow heart the only thing beating? Do I even have a shallow heart? The inner fire raged.

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

Lone. Roy finished the sentence as the song continued…

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone _

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Roy closed his eyes for a brief moment as the song sunk into him. The fire settled down. He opened his eyes and looked down at the human who was sleeping like an angel. 'I won't let you go.' Roy kissed it again, 'I won't let you die.' The fire glowed to his cheeks as the human woke up.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.. _

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away!

The song ended. The movie ended. Riza lifted her head off his lap. "Oh, sorry sir…I guess I was tired. Sorry sir, I apologize." Riza got up. Roy grabbed her arm. "Riza…" He looked into her eyes. She blushed. "Yes…Roy?" "I love you…don't leave me." Riza smiled and sat on his lap and hugged him as he cried. "Roy…I promise I won't…" Roy cried on her shoulder. "You weren't taking that song too seriously were you?" Riza whispered. Roy smiled and sniffed. Riza put her hands on the side of his face and made him face her. "If you were…" Riza kissed him gently, "You're not walking alone. I'm with you...I'll accompany you." Roy smiled, "Care to watch another movie? Full Metal Alchemist perhaps?" Riza pinched his cheek. "What episode?" "25."

* * *

_That was utterly terrible to tell the truth. Please R&R._

_JadeStarBoo _


End file.
